The present invention is directed toward an automated approach for extracting formal process models from informal process-flow diagrams.
Business Process Models are key artifacts that are created during the early stages of a business-transformation project. A business process model depicts how various tasks are coordinated to achieve specific organizational goals. Such models are used to build a consensus among the stakeholders during the requirements-elicitation phase and then drive the subsequent transformation phases.
Free-form diagramming tools, such as IBM's Freelance Graphics and Microsoft's Powerpoint and Visio products, are widely used for creating informal sketches of process models. Such tools are easy-to-use, ubiquitous, offer creative expression, and have a low barrier to adoption. However, the designs created using such tools are informal sketches, which are not amenable to automated analysis. Diagrams created using such tools have no formal underpinnings; therefore, they are not amenable to automated analysis. That is, they are not easily adapted for model checking, process improvements, process reuse, bootstrapping process realization, and the like.
Formal models, although desirable, are rarely created (during early design) because of the usability problems associated with formal-modeling tools. Unlike the free-form diagramming tools, formal process-modeling software offer many such benefits, but typically suffer from a high barrier to adoption. This can occur for different reasons, such as complexity, costs, and the requirement of some level of formal training.